Por Besarte
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Ironía...así podía definirse su historia...


**NA: LoK y sus personajes no me pertenecen todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **POR BESARTE**

Verde y azul chocaron en el medio de aquel espacio lleno de gente, y por un instante todo pareció revolverse en sí mismo. Aquel mismo sentimiento inflexible se revolvió en el interior de la morena despertando alguna chispa furiosa tal vez producto de los celos, y quizás también producto de un destino que no podía entender, la heredera a su vez se sintió envuelta en una paz inquietante que no supo explicarse, creyendo que aquello simplemente era una reacción natural en sí misma, el sentimiento de agrado normal que sueles sentir cuando conoces a alguien con quién conectas desde el principio.

La segunda vez que se vieron, Korra decidió dar una tregua a la hostilidad, aquella joven no tenía la culpa de la situación que sucedía entre ella y sus sentimientos "no correspondidos".

La tercera vez que se hubieran visto, prefirieron darse la oportunidad de conocerse algo mejor, quién sabe, al final la cosas siempre pasan para algo, y pudiera ser que su encuentro no fuera sólo producto del azar.

Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar

"Estoy feliz de que vinieras"

"Parece que los chicos se han establecido bien aquí"

"Que tienes preparado para nosotros…"

"Estaba pensando en algo más emocionante"

"¿Quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta?"

"Desde luego"

que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atras

"Ha sido impresionante, no pensé que lo lograríamos"

"Bueno, a veces hay que arriesgarse"

Y aquello suena a premonición, porque si a veces hay que arriesgarse aunque parezca que se pueda perder todo…

"Tengo que admitirlo, te había juzgado mal…"

"Tranquila…"

La mirada de la heredera mientras descendían por las escaleras de aquel sótano secreto en el medio del taller de su padre, dirigiéndola desde arriba, asustada y confundida, por un instante tuvo el poder de doblegar a Korra, y en un segundo deseo que todo lo que sospechaba fuera sólo una alucinación.

"Te amo papá"

Pero había elegido, había elegido el bien mayor, había elegido perderlo todo, porque era lo correcto, porque la situación se lo exigía, por que elegir el lado de la salvación implicaba ponerse contra quién amaba, luchar por y con el Avatar implicaba dejar toda su vida atrás.

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar

"Bueno, esta es…tu habitación"

"Yo creo que es encantadora…Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad"

No pueden evitar sentirse simpatía, estaría aquello tan mal, incluso puede que pudieran ser buenas amigas, quizás, quizás…

"¡Soy la peor Avatar de la historia!, y eso me hace sentir…sola"

"Esas son tonterías, ¡Eres increíble!"

Y por primera vez en tal vez mucho tiempo sienten que pertenecen a algún lugar, a algo, que no las excluye sino que las integra, de alguna forma ambas han encontrado un lugar al que pueden llamar hogar.

con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia  
renunciar a lo demas

La primera vez que supo que tenía que renunciar a Mako, fue cuando buscaban a Korra después de que Lin les hubiese anunciado que esta se encontraba en problemas y que era por esa razón que ella había ido a liberarlos de la prisión.

Los movimientos nerviosos de Bolin y aquel gesto que pretendía ser despreocupado.

"¿Se besaron?"

"Sí… pero sólo ocurrió una vez…no creo que haya significado algo"

"Lo dudo"

La segunda vez que fue consciente de que debía renunciar a Mako, fue cuando se dirigió a la habitación de Korra para saber cómo se encontraba ella, y vio al maestro fuego sentando al lado de la cama, con una mirada de preocupación y la expresión que una noche de desvelo había marcado en su rostro, la aceptación de que debía dejarlo ir llegó cuando este colocó su mano sobre la del Avatar mientras la acariciaba apenas perceptiblemente. Por supuesto ella se retiró de la habitación inmediatamente, porque aquello de las confrontaciones no le iba muy bien.

"Me agrada Korra, pero me has estado ocultando la verdad todo este tiempo"

"¡La verdad!, ¡¿Sobre qué?!"

"¿Podemos hablar de nuestros problemas de relación después?"

"Tal vez, no haya ninguna relación de la cual preocuparse después"

Y entonces supo que tenía que hacerse un lado, porque lo correcto implica sacrificios y cosas para las que a veces no estamos preparados, porque a veces simplemente no puedes evitar el destino, ni controlar el amor, y porque a veces cuando formas parte del mundo de alguien tienes que quedarte sin nada, justo como ella, que lo había perdido todo, al seguir la misión del Avatar Korra.

"Cuando ya se ha tocado fondo, es cuando abrimos la mente a nuevas cosas"

Aang había sido ciertamente claro al devolverle su poder, y si Korra sabía que aquello era sin duda una verdad que abarcaba mucho más que ese instante…

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara

Durante su viaje a la tribu de agua del Polo Sur Korra descubrió varias cosas sobre las relaciones con personas que la rodeaban.

Descubrió que siempre era bueno escuchar a tus maestros, porque cuando estos eran como Tenzin , en verdad deseaban lo mejor para ti y que tu aprendizaje naciera de tu fuerza interior, descubrió que los amigos siempre están ahí para ti sin importar qué, y que ellos nunca te dejan sola por más peligrosa que se torne la situación, los amigos son una bendición y hay que saber apreciarlos y agradecerlos cada minuto de nuestras vidas. También descubrió que mantener una relación con alguien no sólo es cuestión de amor, sino de comunicación, entendimiento y objetivos afines, y el problema entre Mako y ella era que realmente necesitaban cosas diferentes, y si, siempre existiría aquel lazo irrompible entre ellos, y aún sería amor, sólo que sería un amor diferente.

ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar

Cuando Mako dijo entre dientes que había terminado con Korra, Asami no se lo podía creer y se preguntó, al igual que todos los marineros a bordo si realmente él había terminado con ella. No le alegraba en lo absoluto y por supuesto, le entristecía saber que dos de sus amigos, no pudieran continuar con algo que parecía hecho para durar, sin embargo tampoco era amante de cuestionarse demasiado las cosas y mucho menos incomodarlo a él con preguntas indiscretas que pudieran empeorar el daño, se limitó a unas pocas y después el desconcierto se dirigió hacia la pérdida de sus bienes en las bodegas Sato.

El beso fue pura impulsividad, deseos de sentir calidez al saberse consolada, pero nada más, tan rápido como sucedió, la expresión sorprendida de Mako, y el regusto amargo de la traición hizo mella dentro de sí, era seguro que Korra y ella no eran las mejores amigas, pero si bien no tenían aquella clase de lazo tan profundo, al menos, de su parte si había algún afecto por la morena, y no, la traición de aquellos lazos que eran lo único que la mantenía cuerda después de perderlo todo, era algo imperdonable para Asami Sato.

Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder

"Sabes que no soy muy buena para esto, ¿cierto?"

"Eres el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, debes saber conducir…Además, es relajante"

"¿Cuándo crees que hablarle a Mako no será como pedirle peras al olmo?"

"No es el chico más en contacto con sus sentimientos pero supongo que ya mejorará eventualmente"

"Cuando no estaba, ¿Te dijo que rompimos?"

"Sí, todos lo sabíamos…Lo siento"

"Esto es muy embarazoso"

"De hecho debo hablarte de algo sobre eso, y debi haberlo dicho antes , pero…cuando tú no estabas, yo…en cierto modo…lo besé…disculpa"

"No me extraña que estuviera tan nervioso con nosotras"

"¿No estás molesta?"

"No…quiero decir…besé a Mako cuando estaba saliendo contigo, así que…"

"¿Tu hiciste que?"

"Lo siento…pensé que lo sabías"

"Sólo bromeo. Lo sabía hace mucho"

"Bueno, lo que haya pasado con Mako, me alegra que no se haya interpuesto entre nosotras dos, nunca había tenido una amiga con quién salir y hablar antes, excepto por Naga…Es agradable.-

Y lo era, era agradable y bueno saber que podían existir lazos más fuertes e inquebrantables que el egoísmo, y los celos, era bueno saber que había cosas más fuertes que unían a las personas sin importar las circunstancias, Korra lo había descubierto y aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, aquello había hecho que Asami recuperara todo, lo que alguna vez creyó perdido.

Korra se sorprendió a ella misma disfrutando de la compañía de Asami, era inteligente y centrada, y siempre buscaba ayudarla pese a su falta de control de algún elemento, la procuraba y de alguna forma sabía leerla, y comprendía ciertos momentos que a veces en uno mismo son difíciles de comprender.

Asami se descolocó cuando se sorprendió mirando furtivamente a Korra, y no por que la mirará, sino porque la miraba a de reojo, buscando que aquellas miradas no se notaran demasiado, se preguntó que sería aquello y como es que había llegado a ese punto, sabía que le agradaba Korra, y mucho, era verdad la quería, y se creía correspondida, ambas guardaban afecto la una por la otra por la amistad que les unía y sin embargo…había cosas que simplemente parecían ir un poco más allá, aunque no pudiera definir con exactitud más allá de qué. La admiraba porque era fuerte y valiente, porque era perseverante y honesta, le gustaba mirarla, a veces cuando caminaba por ahí, a veces a escondidas, y cuando meditaba, no lo entendía, pero a veces hay cosas que no deben entenderse y sólo aceptarse.

Cuando hubo derrotado a Zaheer, y el mercurio había hecho estragos terribles dentro de sí, cuando ella misma se vio en el punto más bajo de su vida, cuando quería morirse o dejarse por ahí, Asami se había ofrecido a cuidarla, durante dos semanas, no la dejo sola ni por un momento, a pesar de la frustración descargada sobre ella, a pesar de los largos silencios que le dedicaba, a pesar de la autocompasión que solía mostrar.

Asami velaba, tomaba la silla y la movía, se despertaba temprano y la arreglaba, se dedicaba a ella sin perder la calma ni la paciencia y siempre le sonreía, no la molestaba…Y aunque Korra no pensaba demasiado en nada que no fuera su propia miseria, a veces pensamientos de los que la rodeaban llegaban de improviso a su mente, entre ellos, las disculpas mudas y el agradecimiento que nunca podía salir de sus labios…

"¡Allá vamos!, todo listo para una apariencia formal de Avatar. Echa un vistazo."

"Es genial…Gracias"

"¿Sabes qué?, Nadie espera que regreses a las andadas tan rápidamente. Sólo han pasado dos semanas, necesitas tiempo para recuperarte"

"Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, si necesitas hablar o…cualquier otra cosa…Mejor intentemos disfrutar este día…Por Jinora…"

"Tienes razón…Muy bien. Vamos"

Y en sus ojos azules no brillaban como solían hacerlo, las huellas del envenenamiento, el dolor y el sufrimiento marcaban su rostro con ojeras terribles, con expresión vacía, aprieta su mano con afecto y quiere animarla, quiere que sonría, pero no sabe cómo, apela al día y los grandes motivos del mismo, y se da cuenta en aquel instante que ahí dentro de sí, hay algo más, algo más fuerte y poderoso, pero que dadas las circunstancias actuales, no debe decirse, no debe mostrarse, pero que existe, está ahí, y Asami siente como si hubiese estado dentro de sí siempre.

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aqui estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estare

"¿Estás segura que no quieres compañía en la tribu del sur?, Yo encantada voy contigo"

"Gracias, pero creo que estar sola me hará bien"

"Querida Korra…Te extraño. Ciudad República no es lo mismo sin ti…"

"Querida Asami…"

El veneno corre por las venas de Korra aún, y las alucinaciones se hace cada vez más fuertes, y aterradoras, su cuerpo es un traidor que no le permite hacer lo que debe de hacer, ni ser ella misma, ni aunque Katara la apoye, ni aunque ella se esfuerce. Nada parece que pueda levantarla del pozo en el que se ha hundido y en el que ahora prefiere seguir naufragando.

Piensa por un instante, mientras ve la pila de cartas al lado de su cama, de Bolin, de Mako y de Asami, piensa en quemar todos los puentes con su vida anterior, piensa borrar el rastro de todo y no regresar al caos de su responsabilidad, piensa despedirse de todo cuanto ama, porque en verdad desea dejar todo atrás, y entonces aquel sentimiento pequeño pero punzante se clava en su pecho, no puede quemar todo, no puede dejar todo de fuera, porque hay algo dentro de sí misma que se lo impide, y se aferra a ese lazo, a ese puente entre lo que ha dejado atrás y lo que es ahora, y responde una sola carta para un solo destinatario, porque si, por que ha sentido miedo, y soledad y preocupación y ganas de huir,( y lo hará) pero debe dejar su rastro, debe dejar una pista, algún recuerdo, y debe dejárselo a ella, porque le proporcionaba paz en su propia guerra.

Ninguna se olvida, y todo se mantiene presente porque cuando quién se ha ido vuelva, quien se ha quedado esperará, es lo justo, algún día Korra volverá y hasta entonces Asami esperará en la ciudad donde la conoció.

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo asi podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente

"Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado"

"Sólo tres años…"

"Amo tu corte de cabello"

"Tú estás tan bonita como siempre"

"No te vayas por 3 años y luego vengas a decirme que es lo que debo hacer"

"Has hecho cosas grandiosas"

"Pero yo he provocado todo…"

Necesitaba sanarse a sí misma para dejar fluir lo que sentía libremente, por eso busco su soledad, por eso necesitaba perderse lejos de todo y de todos un tiempo, porque debía recuperarse para regresar a sus amigos y familia, porque necesitaba volver a ser ella para cumplir con su deber, necesitaba tener claridad en todo para sincerarse con todos y con ella…

Reencontrarla en aquel restaurante fue, la paz que no había sentido en sus tres años de ausencia, por eso al abrazarla se permitió aspirar su aroma y recrearse en él, sentir sus brazos y descansar al fin, se separaron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido de la heredera, respondió con un piropo, estaba segura de que era lo que sentía pero el momento para dejarlo salir, o siquiera inundarse en si misma de él, no era ese, estaban en crisis y todo lo que debía ocuparles era la lucha contra Kuvira.

Las tensiones estaban ahí, y todo después sucedió con extrema rapidez, evidenciando lo que Korra ya sabía, en ese momento los sentimientos eran completamente secundarios a la prioridad.

Por besarte

Naranana

Por Besarte

Besarte…Besarte

naranananana

"No hubiera soportado perder a mi padre y a ti el mismo día"

"Lo siento"

"Vámonos de vacaciones, sólo nosotras dos, a donde tú quieras"

"¿En serio?, Bueno…yo siempre quise saber cómo es el mundo de los espíritus"

"Suena perfecto"

Cuando todo acabo, cuando pudo darse un respiro y dejar que todo fluyera de manera natural, decidió que debía hacer muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas, pero todas ellas indispensables, debía confiar más en sí misma, en lo que era capaz de hacer, en lo que había logrado, debía dejar atrás la sombra de Aang porque aunque fuera su reencarnación, ella nunca sería él y no debía serlo, ella era Korra y debían lidiar con eso.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho decidió que debía hablar con sus amigos, y que debía hablar con Asami, era necesario, porque necesitaba paz para seguir sanando su alma herida y ella se la proporcionaba, sólo que ahora, la Avatar se había percatado del porqué.

Asami miró profundamente a los ojos de Korra y supo que sí, que perderla hubiera sido la pérdida de todo para ella, perdería el juicio y la vida y de ella nada quedaría, porque ahora todo lo que tenía era el trabajo y a Korra, y a esta por encima de todo lo demás, por eso ve sus ojos y siente la inmensa felicidad de tenerla y abrazarla , y las ganas de decirle que no la suelte porque está segura que si la morena la suelta ella caerá a un vacío del que de ella, nada quedara.

Vacaciones suenan bien para las dos, y deciden que deben hacerlo puesto que la vida es corta y el tiempo apremia, deben decirse tantas cosas, necesitan sanarse las dos, y no pueden pensar en mejor compañía que la otra, porque ahí está su paz, y su calma en el medio de sus propias guerras.

El mundo espiritual es la otra parte de Korra, esa que necesita compartir con Asami para entregarle todo lo que es por entero, el mundo espiritual es la parte que Asami desea conocer de Korra, para comprenderla y protegerla por entero. Por eso se toman de la mano y se miran a los ojos, a veces las palabras sobran, (o estorban) y ellas lo saben muy bien…saben toda la verdad con sólo mirarse.


End file.
